conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Islamic Republic of Tawhid
Putting it in the "Candidate Future World" category is probably a waste of time, since Super and UP blanket-banned you from FW. 77topaz (talk) 04:05, September 25, 2012 (UTC) And posting that comment was also a waste a time since Super and UP blanket unbanned me from Future World. Which is why I'm still playing. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:23, September 25, 2012 (UTC) This overlaps Khalifa. And some other nations as well (Iraqistan, and some of UP and KK's other Arabic nations). 77topaz (talk) 06:10, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Read the rule. Iraqistan and the UAE are blanks. I'm not going to touch Israel even though it too is a blank since no one has worked on it for three months. Khalifa has be touched for months meaning that I can claim that land now. 15:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I own Israel, so it is not a blank. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:26, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Also, NO. Your combined GDP for all those countries is no higher than $2.7 trillion. How the fuck did you estimate $22 trillion?????? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:37, September 25, 2012 (UTC) YES. I pushed their modernization forward faster than in RL. In RL they suffered from civil wars (Yemen, Iraq, and Afghanistan), and the thorough exploitation of their oil reserves. Also, they gained more foreign investment during the Cold War as I have them play the two powers against each other for the funding. I give them more help in this setting, much like Japan and China after WWII. The rules you wrote said I could change the GDP slightly depending on the growth of the economy, and I pulled a Deng (your god at researching so you should know who he is). ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 16:45, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Once again... NO. Please use the nearest dictionary and define "slightly" for yourself. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :The thing is that I am allowed to choose my nation's history, correct? From 1945 onwards. So in 67 years, I have more than enough time to develop the already wealthy Middle Eastern nations into stronger ones. I can remove the issues that weakened them such as Saddam, the Royalists and Republicans in Yemen, and the "Mad Mullah" in Afghanistan which set that country back into the stone age. In a more organized enviorment, I can accomplish many things, and a high GDP (and consider the fact the people still make half of what an Everetti makes), is just one of them. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 16:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I just went through Wikipedia and did the math, and your $2.7 trillion is way off. The correct number is $5,325.456 trillion. Turkey and Iran make $1 trillion and $990 billion respectively. Ironic that even though most of the Western world has sanctions against Iran, that nation is self-suffient enough to maintain an economy large enough to trump Israel. Looks like their doing something right. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Are you adding up PPP or nominal? Also, based on your history, the 2003 Iraq War never happened, nor did 9/11. The result, Everett never secedes and many wars throughout modern global history never occur. Terrorism is no longer a current issue. Every event in FW since its inception is now void, as your location and history has completely altered every event in the game. Congrats, FW must now completely reformat history to factory conditions. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:00, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : Which ever one was the highst (the ones for Turkey and Iran were PPP). From what I remember, you told me you pulled Everett's troops out of Iraq. And 9/11 did happen, but Tawhid simply wiped away the issue and made Osama disappear. But really, FW won't have to reset since you yourself state Everett wasn't fighting in the Middle East anymore. The only nations that were involved in the Middle East were the ASA (moved to independent setting), and Everett (still nosing around appearently). Your statement is also out of context since most of FW's events revolved around Yarphei, Huria, South America, and North America. The only events in that region were the two Iraqistan wars, which pertain to a blank nation, and the Israeli invasion of Lebenon, which Tawhid never wanted in the first place. Of course I've only been here for seven months, so yeah. Most of the events only effect Everett, which mean only Everett would have to be reset if the issue is really as bad as you make it out to be, which I highly doubt. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:28, September 25, 2012 (UTC) And I was under the impression that KK owned Israel. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 16:46, September 25, 2012 (UTC)Th The Imperialist States maintains three military bases in your nation (two on Cyprus and one in former Qatar). All three were British before the United Kingdom joined the ISA. Enclavehunter (talk) 22:58, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Those bases were established in 1960 after Cyprus' independence. I have Tawhid gain them in 1974 during the actual Turkish intervention in Cyprus in real life. Tawhid takes the entire island instead of the just the north as Turkey did, and I plan to have the British agree to leave the island stating they could not maintain a miliary presense in a hostile regin (by this time Tawhid controls most of the Middle East as Persia). The base in Qatar doesn't really exist since Tawhid took over the Arabian Peninsula in the 1960s, long before it was established in 1991. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:05, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, then this is going to be an issue. I'm not going to give up the three bases, plain and simple. Enclavehunter (talk) 23:13, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Well your right. However, I have time on my side. The ISA's union with the Brits happens in 2012. My nation appears in the 1940s. I took over the British bases before 2012. My history trumps yours by 40 whole years. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC) True. But my nation is already canon, and if I read the rules correctly, must respect a nations territory (including military installations in foreign countries). Enclavehunter (talk) 23:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Note: As deputy admin I am going to pass on ruling on this issue for TWO reasons. I agree with Vivaporius BECAUSE Enclavehunter did not reserve the British territory on this page. I agree with Enclavehunter BECAUSE Vivaporius' country was created after the ISA OOCly. This is entirely up to UP, but I feel this is a problem the two of you will have to compromise on. That is all. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:27, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tru, but that's if no one has already claimed that territory beforehand for their own nation. I claimed that land a full day before you did, and on top of that, as with the Amazon Campaign, if an applicant nation becomes canon, the other claim is void. Since the Brazilian nation hasn't been passed as canon yet, the Amazon Campaign is still official. Since my nation is moving toward canon, your claim will only remain until Tawhid is official. Until then, we both hold a claim on those bases, but their existance hinges on whether or not Tawhid makes the cut. Your bases could remain if you made those claims before hand, but since I got the nation already, and established them before they were actually established, they are now void. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:30, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : Wish I saw that before I posted. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:32, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : I've thought about it, and Viva does have a point about the timeframe. So I guess the bases are his now. Enclavehunter (talk) 23:41, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Enclave. By the way, what's a good way to shorten your username? Like I'm called Viva instead of Vivaporius, and then there is Super (Super Warmonkey), and UP (United Planets). What about you? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:03, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm commonly called on other wikis Enc or Enclave. I prefer Enclave the most. Enclavehunter (talk) 00:06, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Ah, good to know. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:07, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I though you were going to make an atheist state instead of this now. 77topaz (talk) 06:16, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I realised that I didn't need to give up on nation to make another (since I get three). Also, I'm going to wait a while and finish this first, then move on to the atheist one. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:29, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Where will your atheist nation be? 77topaz (talk) 07:54, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Not sure yet, but I tend to stake my claim on Iceland or Siberia. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 08:05, September 27, 2012 (UTC) So, it'll be relatively close to the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic? 77topaz (talk) 20:07, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Though I'm still undecided on whether to take the Russian Far East or Iceland. I like isolate positions, and both are very good. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:29, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Is it worth it for me to try and discuss some of the territory that you are using for this nation? 77topaz (talk) 06:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I was actually going to be using it, and until you've got a nation in FW, I'm not really sure there is much to be discuss. Politely speaking. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:51, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Is Djibouti part of this? It's a relatively important part of Vanev, just so you know. 77topaz (talk) 21:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) And, actually, you don't have any nations in FW either, so I'm not sure why you mentioned that. 77topaz (talk) 21:45, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah indeed, but I did mention I wanted to speak with you about the Vanev thing. First my statement. Tawhid is undergoing development of its articles to fit the rules gven (namely thorough information on the nation and its branches). Tawhid's main page is nearly complete. The NZFR's is not. Now on to the Vanev. As Super stated himself, an alliance does not count as a nation, which means that while you are allowed to form alliance made up of blank nations, they are still open to other users to snatch them up since they are still blanks. I can take Djibouti right since you don't own it. Yes it is part of the Vanev, but the Vanev is an alliance, not a nation, and thus you don't have any rights to it period. Once I take Djibouti, any reference you made to it are null and void. Those are the rules. Henceforth, your usage of NAFO is technically pointless since if I take those nations as well, I am in my full right to do so since they are blanks, and not actively used nations. Futhermore, you're breaking the rules by exceeding the number of nations allowed. You're using the Six Republics, NAFO, the East African Alliance, the NZFR, and Vanev. That's three superpowers and two moderates. Additionally, none of those nations are yours to begin with since first, you never officially joined FW. Second, you haven't even completed the one you made, which is why your not in FW. Third, since you not in FW, your not allowed to connect you articles to the main FW ones until you do. Thus, when I take Zanzibar, I can as it is officially a blank. Unless you had intentions of using it for a nation you actually use, you have no rights to its. Any member of the Vanev can be taken by anyone as well. Now here is you dillema. You have to choose which of the nations you want as your super. You have to choose one super, one moderate, and one minor. The NZFR counts as a minor since its military is tiny and its economy is weak. The Six Republics count as a moderate since they have a developed industrial base and medium-sized military. And the EAA counts as a super since it is the successor of a former super; Huria. You can preserve Vanev as you moderate, but you'd have to give up the Six Republics. Alternatively, you can make all of your alliances a single nation (with the omission of NAFO which is half of Africa), and make a single nation. Either way it goes, you have to commit to a single nation, and actually develop it. I'm sorry, but the NZFR is not going to join FW if you don't fill that thing out. Compare to Tawhid, Everett, the EAF, and the ASA in terms of length and detail and you'll understand what I mean. Like all of the alliances you made, you have to develop it as a nation, not an alliance, if you wish to keep it. If you don't, and mark my words, you will lose it to players who want them. I can fully well take Nepal since it is a blank, but you can reserve it if you plan making Vanev a nation. Also, you have to come up with a plausible reason for why all these nations would want to join Vanev in the first, headquartered in some wasteland in the middle of nowhere. If you want to bring the Six Republic and the EAA into Vanev, you will have to find a way of explaining why Hurians, who for the last half a century carried a grude against the world, would all of a sudden want to join Vanev, a nation which embodies all the qualities Hurians hate. And remember, its only been two months, the Hurians haven't forgotten the Federation, nor have the world forgotten Huria's actions. You need to explain why Vanev's members would welcome a nation as Super puts it, were worst than the Nazis. Long story short, you need to get a nation into FW with the intentions of actually doing something with it, or your precious Vanev will been dissolved by users who actually plan on using the territory. The Middle African Republic is a perfect example. You wanted the CAR for Vanev, I got it because it was a blank, and after Huria, another user got it because it was blank. Make Vanev a nation, or finish the NZFR, and then we can talk. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure whether you noticed that half the "nations" you mentioned are not actually nations. 77topaz (talk) 22:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Also, Middle Africa is not an official nation. It hasn't even been edited since it was first made. 77topaz (talk) 22:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Also, the EAA has nothing to do with Vanev. It is more a sort of "opponent" than anything. Also, the EAA was kind of made obsolete by the EAF, and is in practice the same thing, under your control. 77topaz (talk) 22:32, October 7, 2012 (UTC) No offense, Viva, but you never seem to stick with a nation for very long. So I'm not sure why I'm worried about Interex taking anything over. 77topaz (talk) 22:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Actual nations as in nations you are actually going to play as. A blank nation is one that is under the control of no one, and free for any plans you may have. If you do not plan on keeping them as a permanent nation (one in which you will RP as), then it remains a blank. Right now, if the guy who made Middle Africa plans to develop it, then you cannot stop him since he has first dibs on those blank nations. If the Vanev remains full of blank nations, then they will be picked off one by one if you do not plan on making it your main nation. To put it simply, instead of having the Vanev as a simple alliance of states which have no official protection since they are all blanks, make the Vanev you player nation, which is still an alliance of states, but one in which you can develop as your own without the threat of having people such as myself take them for ourselves since you don't own them. I'm not sure how best to explain this to you, so I suggest you speak with UP or Super on the matter. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I stuck with Huria for half year until I gave up trying to reason with the unreasonable and had it disconnected. Then I spent the rest of that time trying to find a nation I could enjoy developing and stick with, but I couldn't find one until I found myself drawn to a region that I respected and wished to develop, i.e., the Middle East. Now, no offense, but before you say anything else plan on saying about my moving from nation to nation, keep in mind you've been here nearly as long as I have, and the nation you made still isn't in Future World. You should be concerned about Nepal because I can march into that nation at any time, and have the rules on may side saying I can keep it. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:46, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I was referring to the fact that you generally give up on nations pretty quickly, or make them independent projects, so any invasions would get retconned or ended. So, would it be worth it for me to make Vanev into a nation instead of an organisation? 77topaz (talk) 23:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes it would make the most sense. My advice to you is to still with either man small nations, or a few big ones. Or come up with a plausible reason for them all being together dispite their regional, cultural, political, and economical differences. Also, find out how the members would benefit each other despite their far-flung locations and general uselessness without the aid of a large power (example being what can tiny Djibouti for resource-stripped Vanuatu). ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I think there are a few words missing from that post, which makes it a bit hard to understand. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Figure out why the members would want to be apart of the Vanev, an try of explain what each member could offer the alliance, or why it joined to begin with. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:03, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay... (note: what follows is provisional) the Pacific and Caribbean ones for the same reason there is an International Organisation of Micronations, and the NZFR/Vanev has been helping them with finance and defence and democracy, most of the African ones because Vanev protects them from Huria and its successors. As I've stated at the beginning, this is provisional and incomplete. 77topaz (talk) 00:26, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Sounds fine to me. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 01:47, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Enjoy the arguing over FW. I have chosen to abandon it as it has been turned from an enjoyable roleplay game to a clusterfuck of OOC and IC infighting and complaining. Everett, Israel and Iraqistan are D/C'd and shall become a solo project. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:13, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Well that just sucks. Enclavehunter (talk) 05:16, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Well now, not much I can say about that. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 15:12, October 8, 2012 (UTC)